Fan Girl Trouble
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: A slight crack where Kurogane and Fai are having some fan girl issues...Read and find out more! Warning: Yaoi implied. *squeal*
1. Chapter 1

Ha! This is a bad KuroFai kinda-crack(my word for sorta being cracky). My first attempt at a yaoi crack so we'll see how it goes. Bare with me people!

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Tsubasa so I do not own either Fai or Kurogane. If I own anything it is the right to be a fan girl! *squeals*

_KuroFai: Fan Girl Trouble_

"KuroFai~, KuroFai~, we love KuroFai~!" Sang the energetic fan girls of the KuroFai fan club.

Kurogane grabbed onto his lovers coat sleeve, pulling him away from the girls.

"If we walk away slowly," He whispered into the smaller man's ear, "Maybe they won't see us."

Fai was about to agree when the wind blew gently blew, carrying pollen. Sadly for the blonde, he was allergic.

"Ah….Ahh….CHOOOOOOO!!!" He loudly sneezed.

All of the fan girl's heads turned in the direction of the sneeze, locking onto the couple's hiding spot behind an oak tree.

"GET THEM!" One shrieked. The other girls started screaming and began to run like a crazy Brittney Spears Fan Club mob towards the tree.

"Run!" Yelled Fai, "Before the FAN GIRLS get us!"

Throwing his long arms in the air the blonde started squealing as if he was a five-year-old boy; his partner had to drag him to move.

The two ran until they reached an ally way. Taking a sharp turn they proceeded down the narrow street. It would have been a good idea if the ally didn't lead to a dead end. Damn the luck.

"Oh no!" Fai exclaimed, pulling at his bleach-blonde locks.

The fan girls closed in on the two, hunger in their obsessive eyes.

"What do you want from us?!" Asked a nervous Kurogane.

There was a dramatic pause before they all screamed, "KISS!"

A shocked look came over the men's faces. Fai was the first to snap out of it. A coy smile spread across his mouth.

"Okay~." He sang. Kurogane smirked and pressed the smaller man to his body. Their lips locked immediately.

The fan girls swooned and cheered the couple on, happy with the show they were getting.

Therefore, in the end Fai was happy, Kurogane was happy, and the fan girls were happy. It was a win-win situation!

-END-

Ah, fan girls and yaoi… There's a reason the two go together so well! ^^ Everyone is always happy with the results! PLEASE REVIEW!

-MoonlitSatin


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone was waiting for there to be more of these, I am terribly sorry! *bows* I had a brain block for a while when it came to this one but I've finally got something~! ^^ This new one will be a little messed up in the head but these are cracks, right? Sort of? …I have really go to stop talking to myself…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry ladies (and maybe gentle men) I don't own Tsubasa or any of KuroFai's yaoi goodness.

Fan Girl Trouble: Spaz Much?

It was an ordinary day in the land of Fai~.

The birds were chirping, small animals were scurrying about, Sakura was running into walls…. The later was the most normal. Sakura was such a ditz she made Fai-the actual blonde-seem smartical.

The mage was so content in his peaceful world that he didn't notice all the eyes staring at him from the bushes.

"Target in sight!" Whispered one of the pair of eyes.

"Yes," Whispered another, talking into a walkie-talkie, "The uke has been spotted skipping in a field of flowers, with all of his uke goodness. No sign of his seme though."

"Good," Responded the person on the other line, who was hiding in a tree with others. "Let operation 'make contact with uke' begin!"

The group in the bush carefully snaked their way out, twigs on their heads and in their hands for camouflage. Meanwhile the smaller group in the trees jumped down, camouflage in a similar fashion though instead of twigs in their hands they had video and picture cameras.

Slowly both groups snuck closer to the unsuspecting uke, who began spinning in circles.

Just as they were about one foot away from the blond, he suddenly threw his hands up above his head and began to furiously laugh like a mad man on steroids.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he stopped as quickly as he begun. Looking around he noticed he was surrounded by girls.

Fai smiled gaily, one hand resting on his slim hip, waving, "Heeeeellooooo~!"

All of the fan girl's mouths dropped open in both fear and shock.

One brave soul had the courage to say:

"Spaz much?"

Hearing that Fai once again threw his arms up and began laughing even louder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SHE SAID SPAZ!!!"

Sweat dropping the fan girls backed away slowly.

As karma would have it, just as they were about to make a run for it Kurogane came crashing through the sky, landing on the mage with a loud 'BANG!'

"AHAHA!" Fai continued to laugh, "KURO-RUN FELL ON ME~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

An ooberly confused Kurogane looked around, noticing they were surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Becoming terrified, he yelled, "God Damnit Mage! Stop laughing! Do you know who these people are?!"

Stopping a bit, Fai looked at them more closely, and then becoming terrified himself.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOO!!! NOT THE FAN GIRLS!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GIRL SCOUTS COMEING TO SELL MEH COOKIES!!!"

Again, everyone sweat dropped at the weirdness of the young man, Kurogane included.

This time it was the ninja who said:

"Spaz much?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! HE SAID SPAZ!!!!!!"

Therefore, that is how the fan girls and Kurogane spent the rest of the evening. Someone would say something and Fai would laugh like a lunatic. It almost became a friendship between them.

Sadly some friendships just don't last….

An hour before dinner Fai finally snapped out of his laughing spree and screamed, running through 20 conveniently placed brick walls. Sakura, seeing the holes through the obstacle that always eluded her, jumped with joy and followed him home.

~END~

Yea….Fai's crazier than a can of nuts. ^^ (A/N: yes, that was meant to be dirty!) I wrote this because I was bored in English. Don't get me wrong, I love English class. I just don't like it that we have to read speech's out loud…. I hate public speaking! *angry face* Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! Please Review!

-MoonlitSatin


End file.
